1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mud and snow tire cleats securely affixed to the wheels of an automotive vehicle so that they are readily available for driving through mud or snow and which are stored around the outside of a wheel when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a problem for drivers of automotive vehicles to readily provide an easy and efficient method for driving through mud or snow. Available techniques include the use of tire chains which are usually cumbersome to mount on automotive tires and which must usually be stored when not in use within a vehicle trunk or passenger compartment so that they take up valuable space therein and they are easy to misplace. Other techniques include tires with specially designed treads, including studded tires, but such tires are generally mounted for the duration of a season, so that they must be used when mud or snow conditions do not exist. There is, then, an obvious need in the marketplace for mud and snow tire cleats which are securely mounted to an automotive vehicle so that they are readily available when required for driving through mud or snow and can be stored out of the way when not in use.